


丸昴: Serendipity

by rye_adler



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye_adler/pseuds/rye_adler
Summary: 摄影师丸×歌手昴某阁楼旧文搬家 @木下 樱一起玩耍wb@蓝色的黑麦Rye
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Shibutani Subaru





	丸昴: Serendipity

*旅英摄影师丸×歌手昴  
*送给我亲爱的叉[@瑶咩-](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=524593614) 迟到的生日礼物～  
  
  
  
———  
  
  
\- 1 -  
Serendipity这个词很难翻译。  
  
  
  
\- 2 -  
丸山隆平今天意外地想去泰晤士河边走走。  
他本来今晚是不打算出门的。  
他是个自由摄影师，来伦敦第三年。  
明天早上他要赶一个商片的约。之前Tower Entertainment的人来联系他，说要给旗下新签的一位日籍创作歌手拍一组宣传照。  
打电话来的是个叫Christie的小姑娘。她听起来很兴奋又有些紧张，声音像是喷泉下溅起的水珠。她说自己刚开始做经纪人，这是她管理的第一个歌手，有一部即将上映的商业电影，投资制作皆颇为大手笔，导演听了demo后，就指定让那位歌手为新电影创作主题曲。  
这真是一个serendipity，她说。  
丸山隆平一边柔声应着，一边想着这大概是个编着麻花辫穿格纹短裙的英国女孩。  
  
理论上他不会在有工作的前一天晚上出门。他从来不会迟到，更何况这次听起来于对方而言是一个很重要的机会。那么明天当然又要早起挤伦敦老旧的地铁。早高峰一次大概挤不上。如果依着自己的习惯让一下别人，他算了算，至少等三列车。  
但不知为何，此时此刻他就是想出去逛逛。  
那个叫Christie的姑娘的声音突然撞到耳边。  
  
Serendipity，这个词很难翻译。可以说是不期而遇，偶然的惊喜，或是意外的命中注定。  
摄影也是需要一些serendipity的。他背上相机锁门的时候如是说服了自己。  
  
  
  
\- 3 -  
每个城市的风都裹着这个城市独特的气息和记忆。  
不知现在算是秋天还是冬天。  
几片干枯的枫叶在昏黄的路灯下不疾不徐地打着卷儿。  
才刚下过雨，墨黑的柏油马路上有几处水洼，映着匆匆的路人。若是在维多利亚时代，定会有一个戴着羽毛高帽的马车车夫悠闲地吐着烟圈，他的马恰好踏着水花而过，把月色晃成一个模模糊糊的倒影。  
丸山将散下的羊绒围巾再裹了一圈，放下相机，闭上眼靠在河边的石栏上。  
在方格里看世界久了，即使最纷乱的背景音都会让人很沉静。这是一幕幕属于自己的相遇。  
风闻着很凉，还有些潮潮的。塔桥上卖烤花生的白胡子大叔正吆喝着，飘来一阵焦糖的甜香。身旁石凳上的姑娘方才他拍过，正嚼着花生在听一首舒缓的小夜曲，音符从大耳机里偷偷漏出了几个。几个小孩嬉笑着跑过，好像是在抢一块热腾腾的华夫饼。海鸥也飞累了，扑扇着翅膀摇摇晃晃地停在石栏上，羽毛细碎地摩擦着空气。  
钟闷闷地敲了一下。  
正好九点。  
丸山随意将相机举起盲拍了一张，然后睁眼看了看，是几个过路人围着一个弹吉他的身影。  
丸山朝不远处的人群走了过去。  
  
  
背着吉他的人的渔夫帽耷拉着快遮住了睫毛。并不合身的牛仔外套笼着他瘦削的身子，显得过于宽阔了些，像是被洗褪了颜色，左胸的口袋有些发白，右手袖口随意地卷到腕上。丸山仔细想了想，好像跟自己上次在Camden Market里尼泊尔大叔开的古着店看中的那件款式很像。  
他单单背了一把吉他，影子和那根话筒架一起拉成细细的两道。他带着些磕磕绊绊的口音，唱着陌生的英文歌，并不刻意看谁，就好像也没有在唱给谁听。 行人来了又走，他就在那里唱着自己的歌。时而在低吟间垂眸，睫毛在眼窝间刷起一层柔和的阴影。而他抬起眼望向前方时，双眸仿佛闪烁着星辰。   
他并未喊得声嘶力竭，只是丸山觉得，他指尖琴弦的每一次震动，都隐隐流着力量，一下一下地撞击着丸山的心跳。而他遥望的，也并非是个迷茫的未来，而是远方一个坚定的自己。  
  
丸山的双手好像脱离了自己的控制，像是着了魔，疯了一般地按着快门。  
月色，路灯，雨后。  
琴弦，骨节，眼眸。  
  
他终于回过神来的时候，是快门按不下去了，然后发现相机的屏幕上跳着内存已满的字样。  
不知是过了多久，周围的人早已散了，那个唱歌的人刚拆好话筒架。他好像有些累了，倚着石栏边的台阶坐了下来，将吉他懒懒地瘫在身上。  
他随意拨弄了几声，是和刚才完全不一样的曲风，用柔软的小调轻声哼唱。  
“I was a streetcar on the sea.  
Tried to escape from the islands of humans  
and struggled to live.”  
丸山呆呆地举着相机望着他，听见吉他声戛然而止，正撞上他抬起的目光。  
  
摄影师最尴尬的时刻，是你拍的那个人恰好在看你。  
这时候最好的办法，就是假装自己很坦然。  
“…嗯…那个…不好意思拍了一些你的照片，你要看看吗？介意的话…我会删掉。”  
那个人似乎愣了一下，眼神有些游离，微微地点了一下头，然后又摇摇头。  
“你好，丸山隆平，是个自由摄影师。”丸山的喉咙有些干，他逼着自己深吸了一口气，快步走到石阶旁伸出右手，好像带起的冷风就能吹走他从脸颊到脖子不知是因为尴尬还是什么飘起的绯红似的。  
那个人仰着头，看见他突然过来，本能地往后缩了缩。犹豫了片刻，一手夹着吉他贴着栏杆站起身，有些局促地拍了拍衣服上的尘土。“Su…Shibuya…啊不是…”  
丸山一笑，“你是日本人吧？我也是。”  
“啊！嗯…”这位自称Shibuya的先生抿了抿唇，垂下眼避开了丸山的目光，全然不见了方才弹唱时的张扬。  
“你…你的歌很好听。”  
“谢…谢谢…你也很…”  
“什么？”  
“啊！不…没什么。”  
  
  
大约十一点，丸山隆平的博客更新了。  
是一张天空的照片，有两道飞机云划过，蒸腾的弧线在远处交汇在了一起，最后滑到了看不见的地方。  
「  
不好意思更新晚了。  
是今日份的天空喔～  
以及晚上意外地遇见了一首很喜欢的歌。  
  
我是一列在海上行驶的有轨电车  
一生都在挣扎着逃离人类的群岛  
  
或许我翻译得不好，笑。  
我不知道这是什么意思，大概是一首未完成的歌。  
只是，活得再有力量的人，或许也总会对自己的存在有些许迷茫吧。  
  
真是不知道自己在说什么，太困了脑子糊里糊涂的吧，笑笑。  
晚安喔。  
大家明天也要元气满满地加油～  
」  
  
  
深夜已经没有什么人看博客了。  
丸山正准备关上电脑，突然系统提示，有个id叫S的人给他点了个赞。  
以前似乎没有看见过这个id。  
他有些好奇地点进了S的主页。  
上面只有寥寥几条状态，有一些是莫名其妙的只言片语，却都压着韵，好像是歌词。另一些是几个意味不明的英文字母，“D G C Bm”之类的。  
是吉他的和弦吧？丸山突然反应了过来。  
  
S今天最新的一篇文章只有一句话。  
“哪个笨蛋会把自己的姓说错啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
丸山没数清后面有几个感叹号，不禁噗嗤一下笑出了声。  
今晚一连遇到了两个叫S的有趣的人，丸山这样想着，点了关注。  
  
睡前丸山再刷了一下手机。  
S之前的那条状态已经删了，新发了一篇。  
这篇更简单，只有一个句号。  
评论里有人留言，问他这个句号是什么意思。  
他回复，“一首一直未完成的歌写完了。”  
  
  
  
\- 3 -  
“嗨，丸山先生吧，我就是联系你的Christie，希望我们今天合作愉快。”  
“你好Christie，叫我Maru就好。”丸山微笑着伸出手。眼前的小姑娘果然梳着一根短麻花辫，斜斜地搭在肩上，暗红色格纹的毛线裙衬得她俏皮而干练。  
“之后你要拍摄的这位歌手叫Subaru Shibutani，也许你已经知道了，他也是日本人。之后这组片子要作为电影主题曲的宣传，相信你能把他独特的气质展现得很完美。”Christie一边飙着语速，一边将丸山快步引到了化妆间。  
“Subaru先生，摄影师到了。”  
化妆间最里面的位置，一个穿着紧身皮衣的人冷脸转过身。  
然后丸山和他都愣愣地僵在了原地。  
  
“你…”  
“Shi…Shibuya…san？”  
Christie突然笑了起来，“哈哈哈丸山先生你真会开玩笑，之前我自认为学过一些日语，第一次见面就自作主张地叫了涩谷先生shibuya san，怎么你作为日本人也能读错呀！”  
“我…”丸山竟然不知道该从哪里开始解释了。  
“昴。涩谷昴。”那人不轻不重地打断了丸山，收起了眼中的诧异，只是微微点头示意了一下，又冷着脸别了过去。  
“丸…丸山隆平……”丸山弱弱地重复了一遍自己的名字。  
  
“欸你别介意，昴先生平时就是这样，别看他一副生人勿近的样子，其实他对我们都很好。嗯…怎么说呢，他给人的感觉，就像是——”丸山正调试着三脚架和灯光，Christie蹭了过来。  
“就像是…一只猫？”  
“对对对，哈哈丸山先生不愧是艺术家。”Christie似乎对这个形容颇为满意。  
“对了，他平时，就这样穿？”丸山在自己身上比划了一下，“那么紧的…皮衣皮靴什么的。”  
“不是不是，他平时都穿那些不知道从哪个二手店淘来的松松垮垮的衣服，他喜欢这样。只是我们这次的电影是动作谍战片，这样的形象…嘿嘿，不符合公司的要求嘛。”  
“明白了～”  
  
  
  
“大家都辛苦了，昴先生丸山先生，先休息一下，待会再继续下一套衣服吧。”拍摄间隙，Christie过来给了每人一瓶水。  
“谢谢。”丸山正在屏幕上看片，见一瓶矿泉水递过来，抬头看见Christie，从口袋里摸出了两颗薄荷糖给她。  
Christie笑着接过塞进嘴里，咔嚓咔嚓地嚼着，“怎么样？其实昴先生在镜头前一直有些紧张，但他的表现力却出乎意料得很好。”  
“嗯…”丸山滚动着鼠标快速翻了一下，铆钉皮衣，拉到鼻梁以下的墨镜，连眼角翘起的勾都隐隐透着漠然的气息，乍一看是很符合如今高街审美的“大片”了，“只是觉得，还有些不像他。下一组，能让他带着吉他上来吗？”  
“啊！好主意！啊对了，还有一颗糖我去给昴先生醒神吧！他好像昨晚没睡好。”Christie恍然大悟似的一拍掌，便风一样地跑去安排了。  
“欸等下——”丸山也不知道自己为何有些许紧张和期待，心不规律地弹了几下。  
  
  
抱着吉他的昴明显放松了很多，然而在强烈的灯光和丸山黑洞洞的镜头前还是稍显不知所措了些。他倚在高脚凳上，有些茫然地抬眼望着丸山。  
“你随便弹弹就好，就当我不存在，我来找角度抓拍。”丸山弯眼一笑，想让他尽量放松一点，将语气压得很柔和。  
昴似懂非懂地点了点头，先是以一个有点僵硬的姿势拨了几根弦，开始缓缓哼唱了起来。  
丸山觉得这个曲调莫名熟悉，只是没有歌词，一时想不起在哪听过。  
手指拨弦的节奏越来越快，轻声的哼唱里逐渐有了旋律和歌词，最后渐渐变成了略带哭腔的呐喊。丸山的取景框也随着吉他的节奏移动得越来越快，快门的“咔嚓”声不知何时竟和上了和弦的节拍。颤动的指尖，欲语的嘴唇，漾着涟漪的目光——  
昴歌声的张力狠狠地透过镜头砸了进来。丸山感觉自己被生生灌下了一瓶罗曼尼康蒂，在半醉半醒的边缘挣扎，血液即将爆出心脏的血管，涌向喉头和太阳穴。  
  
  
“OK.”丸山摁下最后一次快门松开相机的时候，像是把自己的手指强行从粘着的相机上拔下来的一样，长长地呼了一口气。他怕自己再不停下来，就要被吸进那双夜空般的眼里去了。  
“太好了，大家都辛苦了，收工收工！”Christie在四处张罗完毕，又跑到丸山面前，“丸山先生太感谢你了！特别是你提议让昴先生带吉他上场，效果真的太棒了！待会一起去庆功吧？我们就约了昴先生以前驻唱的酒吧。”Christie顿了一下，又眨了眨眼，“他也去。”  
丸山本来有些累了想拒绝，听见最后一句，还未待大脑先反应过来，就下意识地点了点头。  
  
  
  
\- 4 -  
静吧“Michi”，藏在Soho区的一条安静的小巷子里。  
老板是个在英国长大的日裔。听Christie介绍说，Michi大哥在昴初来伦敦时帮过他，请他在自己的酒吧里当长期驻唱。昴签约了她们公司以后便不常来了，只是在节假日老板找不到乐队时会请他回来临时帮忙。  
丸山点了一杯黑啤，Christie帮昴要了杯苏打水。“他不喝酒。”她说了一句之后手机响了，便匆匆跑了出去。  
店里的灯光暗得很柔软，莫名让人安心。酒杯碰撞的声音在耳边叮叮当当，不远处的小台子上，一个不认识的金发歌手正拨着电吉他，有一句没一句地哼着爵士的调子。  
丸山和昴窝在吧台的角落里不语，各捧着个玻璃杯。丸山不经意间往身旁瞥了一眼，发现昴正叼着吸管盯着他，对上丸山的目光，昴像是被自己呛了一下，止不住地咳嗽了起来。  
“咳…咳…”丸山帮他拍了拍背，咳嗽声渐渐小了。  
  
“Shibuya…san？”丸山先开口问了一句。昴眼睛还有些红红的，两人对视了几秒，然后一起笑出了声。  
昴边笑边咳嗽得更厉害了，“你…你别说那个了…咳…”  
“不说了不说了。”丸山擦了一把眼泪摆了摆手，“那个，要看照片吗？”  
“…嗯。”昴犹豫了片刻，几不可闻地应了一声。  
  
摁开相机的那一刻，丸山隆平突然想起来一件不太重要的事，自己好像把工作用的那张内存卡已经收好在包里了，顺手换了一张上去，那么现在里面的那张卡是——  
屏幕上赫然是一只骨节分明的手搭在吉他的木箱上，褪色的牛仔布上有一颗泛着锈的金属钮扣，懒懒地卷到腕口。弹唱的人并未露出上半脸，只能看见勾起的唇峰和挺翘的下巴。  
——是昨天的那张。  
  
丸山端起杯中仅剩的几滴酒仰头灌了下去，会厌软骨挤压着喉咙，耳膜里只剩下了自己用力的吞咽声。他正纳闷着自己是以何等运气把摄影师十大最尴尬时刻都撞个遍的，却听见了一阵衣服窸窸窣窣的声音，他偏头看见昴将脸枕在胳膊上，向他这里凑了凑。  
“还看吗？”  
昴点了点头。  
丸山松了一口气，转着旋钮将照片往前翻着，他很庆幸的是，在翻看昴的照片时，昴也心照不宣地并没有说话。  
然后就是他在遇见昴前，在泰晤士河畔拍的一些。  
海鸥俯冲下来哄抢着游客手中的鱼和薯条。一个穿着蓬蓬裙的女孩一手提着裙子，一手压着快被风吹走的蕾丝纱帽。穿着皮裙的女孩蹲在机车旁哭着，烟熏妆被泪水哭得在眼眶边晕了开来。还有一些空景，深夜已经没有什么情侣去伦敦眼上吹风了，巨大的摩天轮在如墨的夜色下孤独地杵着，闪着幽幽的红光。  
“你拍的…”昴还枕在自己的胳膊上，柔顺的头发离丸山的脸很近。他突然开口，把丸山吓得差点相机没拿稳，“你拍的故事，我很喜欢。”后半句却被他嗫嚅了过去，说得很轻。  
“……”丸山一怔，半晌才反应过来，“啊…啊！谢谢！！”  
丸山吃惊的是第一次有人对他这样说。作为一名职业摄影师，不免受到过不少或是真心或是假意的赞美，有说他拍得真好的，有说他技术很专业的。而看照片的第一眼就读懂他想定格下的故事的人，丸山是第一次遇到。  
“嗯…你的音乐，我也很喜欢。”丸山努力地想了想，如果说“你唱的故事”，未免有些敷衍，但他又顿时有些词穷，先是被昴抢了台词，现在又不知该怎么表达昴的歌声背后的魅力。  
昴眨了眨眼，没有说话。  
“我是说真的！我的意思是…”丸山登时有些着急了。  
“我知道。”昴笑着打断了他，正打算说什么，Christie急匆匆跑进来把他叫到了一边去。  
片刻之后，丸山隐约听到了几声争吵，似乎还有玻璃杯摔碎的声音。  
不一会儿Christie一个人回来了，她抱起昴落在座位上的包，满脸写着焦急和抱歉，向丸山欠身道，“不好意思啊丸山先生，刚才电影制作方突然联系我说…诶，就是他们说想要找另一个歌手为他们做主题曲，违约金他们会付，只是他们觉得……”  
Christie似乎有些难以开口，丸山也不接话，只是静静地等着她。  
“他们觉得应该找一位更符合欧洲人形象的歌手做宣传。”Christie纠结出了一个听起来稍体面些的措辞，“不过丸山先生，你这边的摄影费我们公司会照常付款，这套照片我们也可以以后用作昴先生新单曲的宣传之类的，总之…诶…”  
“没事你先回去忙吧。真是太遗憾了…”丸山往Christie身后看了一眼，“那个，我这边不急，你先回去处理涩谷先生的事吧。”  
酒吧门突然被一脚踹开，昴快步踏了进来。往Christie身上拍了张50磅的纸币，神色不明地刮了丸山一眼，“帮我跟Michi大哥说声抱歉。”又卷着冷风转身走了。  
Christie连连向丸山鞠了几躬后，也迈着小碎步回身去追昴了。  
  
  
  
\- 5 -  
之后的两个多月，丸山再也没有收到过关于昴的任何消息。  
Christie做事相当利落，Tower Entertainment那边的钱只过了两三天就汇了过来。丸山曾发邮件去问过Christie情况，她只说她们正在处理，丸山便不继续多问了。  
丸山有时下班后会去Michi转转，也不知道自己是在期待什么，但是他从那以后再也没有看见过昴。  
那个叫S的博客也没有再更新过，最新的状态停留在了那个夜晚的句号上。  
  
  
一晃就到了年末。  
12月31日的夜晚与往日相比也并无二致，也许只是多了几束河畔的烟花。只是在被人们冠上特殊之名的日子里，孤独的人就显得愈发形单影只。  
丸山照例会去酒吧。伦敦这样的城市不乏无家可归的人。没有庇身之所的流浪者固然很多，而更多的是始终把这里当成异乡的人。  
丸山勉强算是后者。  
  
他一路上走走停停拍拍，用半路的时间告诫自己再去Michi毫无意义，用半路的时间说服自己这是最后一次。

再去最后一次，年末的最后一次，这辈子最后一次。  
丸山一向很喜欢这种仪式感，只是这次他却有些害怕这个时刻的到来。  
  
  
他站在门口深吸了一口气，里面显然挺热闹，好像有乐队，已经开始了狂欢。他的手贴在冰凉的玻璃门上，霜化了，水滴贴着他的指缝流了下来。  
还有五分钟就是新年了。  
新年就是新的开始。  
新年快乐，丸山隆平。  
不要期待，笨蛋丸山隆平。他对自己说。  
他推门走了进去。  
  
  
狂欢的一曲终了，昴调整了一下话筒架，向身后的键盘贝斯和打击乐手点头示意。乐队随后撤下了，只留了昴一个人在舞台上。灯光拉出一个落寞的影子。  
Michi的熟客都知道这是昴要solo了，于是纷纷收起了嬉笑，静静地端起酒杯等着他。  
昴拉过话筒清了清嗓子。  
“谢谢大家今天能来。谢谢Michi大哥的照顾。还有不到五分钟就是新年了，我想唱一首歌，是我两个多月前写的。写给一个…意外遇见的人。祝大家新年快乐，你们在此，就不会孤独。”  
吉他声缓缓淌了出来。  
  
“I was a streetcar on the sea.  
Tried to escape from the islands of humans  
and struggled to live.  
The waves swallowed my heartbeat.  
I was running, running in circles,  
without knowing where I started,  
nor where to go.  
  
Up upon me was the endless night,  
and the sea stretched on my feet,  
until the horizon that my eyes couldn’t reach.  
  
Until you found me.  
And I know you are my serendipity.”  
  
间奏的节奏变快了，昴已经忘了自己还身在伦敦的酒吧里，他闭上眼睛打着节拍，将曲子升了半调，用日语朗声唱了出来。  
  
“我是一列在海上行驶的有轨电车  
一生都在挣扎着逃离人类的群岛  
海浪吞噬了我的心跳  
我不停打转，在原地  
不知道从何处开始  
亦不知到哪里去  
  
我的头顶是无尽的夜  
而脚边的海无垠  
一直拉扯到我看不见的海平线上去  
  
直到你找到了我  
你是我最美的不期而遇  
  
Until you found me.  
And I know you are my serendipity.”  
  
昴静静地用手压住了弦。琴弦还在微振，摇得他的手有些痒痒的。他听见周围有低低的啜泣声。他想抬头说些什么，却发现哽咽着发不出声音，而眼前像是蒙上了一层水雾。  
他抹了一把脸，发现自己从眼角到耳根竟然都湿了。  
模糊的视野，他似乎看见那个自己觉得不可能出现的人站在面前。  
他觉得自己在做梦。  
梦中那个不可能出现的人走上了台，捧着他的脸深深地吻了他。  
他隐约觉得那个人的唇上湿湿的，却意外很甜。  
  
  
  
\- 6 -  
Tower Entertainment旗下的日籍创作型歌手SUBARU最新单曲《Serendipity》，发布首日便一举拿下了UK榜第一。  
副歌的最后两句在推特热搜榜首上迟迟高居不下。  
据传，日本Sony音乐公司方面想跟该歌手谈出日文版相关代理事宜，被该歌手一口回绝。  
“不好意思，日文版我已经送给一个人了。”他在采访里说。  
  
  
丸山隆平的博客照常更新了。  
今天的照片，是一只手握着另一只，举在半空中，春日的阳光透过树隙洒在手上，无名指上的小石头闪着熠熠的光。  
配字只有两句话。  
「   
Until you found me.  
And I know you are my serendipity.  
」  
下面一串带着惊叹号的评论。  
“丸山老师您也是SUBARU的粉丝吗？？！”  
“啊啊啊丸山老师您居然也听SUBARU的歌！！！”  
“我的男神发了我另一个男神的歌！还配了钻戒图！我破碎的次元壁！！这是什么神仙日子？？”  
  
“是啊，我是他的超级大粉丝呢～”丸山回了第一条，笑着合上了笔记本。身边的人半梦半醒着，带着浓重的鼻音哼了一声，裹着被子翻过身来。  
丸山俯下身，以最虔诚的温柔吻了一下枕边人的额头。  
  
  
  
\- ∞ -  
直到我找到了你。  
你是我最美的不期而遇。

～FIN～


End file.
